


Devils Roll the Dice, Angels Roll Their Eyes

by stolen_pen_name23



Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Concussions, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Pre-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolen_pen_name23/pseuds/stolen_pen_name23
Summary: A high-speed chase quickly goes wrong for Anakin and Obi-Wan, but what else is new?This is a prompt fill for Whumptober 2020 No. 10: Blood Loss.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951717
Comments: 25
Kudos: 212
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	1. Crash

**Author's Note:**

> The name of this fic comes from a line in Cruel Summer by Taylor Swift. Don't get me wrong, I'm DEEP into the Folklore era, but I have so much nostalgia for the Lover era. Annnyyyywaaayy, enjoy :)

“Honestly Anakin, we’re Jedi, we’re not invincible,” Obi-Wan admonished as he tried keeping his eyes forward and his breath even. 

“Relax, Master! We’ve almost caught up to him!” 

Anakin put more power into the speeder, much to Obi-Wan’s chagrin. 

They were currently in pursuit of a bounty hunter who had been after a senator of Coruscant. Obi-Wan and Anakin had caught on to the bounty hunter’s plot before it could be carried out, but the bounty hunter had made a break for it before they could bring him into custody. Ahsoka and Plo Koon stayed behind with the senator while Anakin and Obi-Wan made chase. They had climbed into the nearest temple speeder and took off after him. Out of the two of them, Obi-Wan knew Anakin was the more gifted pilot, so it was an unspoken agreement that Anakin would take the wheel. Now, Anakin was dangerously weaving in and out between the other speeders and air taxis in the sky lanes and Obi-Wan was trying to focus on remaining calm. 

Suddenly, Anakin made a sharp turn down an unfamiliar side street.

“Anakin! What are you doing? He was in front of us!”

“I’m betting that I can get him behind us.”

“And how do you suppose you’re going to do that?”

“Well, if I were trying to escape two Jedi, I would want to hide in plain sight.”

“And?” Obi-Wan said exasperated.

“ _ And  _ if I wanted to hide in plain sight I would go to the main transport station so that I could blend in while I book a ride off the planet.”

“That’s all well and good Anakin, but the main transport station is  _ that way _ ,” he said, pointing in the opposite direction. 

“Sure, but there’s a  _ faster  _ way if we go  _ this _ way. If we go this way, I’m willing to bet that we’ll cut him off.” 

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. He didn’t want to know the details of  _ why  _ Anakin knew the streets of Coruscant – the planet Obi-Wan grew up on – better than he did. He just hoped Anakin got this right. 

As it turned out, Anakin  _ did  _ get it right. He had perfectly timed when the bounty hunter would be nearing the side street that they would be exiting from. 

His timing was so perfect in fact, that as they roared out of the side street and into the main sky lane, the bounty hunter’s speeder collided directly with the passenger’s side of their speeder. 

The scraping, creaking sound of metal bending and tearing was all Obi-Wan could hear as his mind tried to catch up with what was happening. He felt the sick feeling of falling in slow motion before the force of the impact pushed both speeders to the pedestrian walkways off to the sides of the sky lanes. The speeder skidded before flipping over and tossing Anakin and Obi-Wan from its cab. The pair rolled on the pavement before coming to a stop against the wall. 

Pain enveloped Obi-Wan’s body. His vision swam and he tasted blood in his mouth. He didn’t care though. He took a few shaky breaths and looked around dazedly.

“Anakin!” he cried out as his eyes landed on the crumpled form of his former Padawan leaning haphazardly against the wall. There was a gash that would have been hidden by his hairline if not for the blood dripping down his face. 

He needed to get to Anakin. Ignoring his own injuries, he tried to get to his feet, but a hot searing pain in his leg caused him to fall back to his knees. He heard someone cry out and wondered if anyone else was hurt before his tired mind caught up to him and he realized he was the one who cried out. Pain tore through his body as he dragged himself across the pavement. When he reached Anakin he partially lifted himself up but didn’t have the strength to maintain it, so he lay partially across his Padawan’s legs. 

“Anakin?” he whispered, his good hand twisted in the cloth of Anakin’s dark tunic. A primal fear sat heavy in his stomach as he looked at Anakin’s unmoving body. He could still sense his presence in the Force, but it was muted. Nevertheless, Obi-Wan could have almost cried with relief when he received the physical confirmation of Anakin’s chest rising and falling in time with a steady, rhythmic pulse. 

Once he knew Anakin was alive his own adrenaline started to fade. He didn’t have it in him to look over Anakin’s wounds with more scrutiny, let alone his own. As his vision darkened he tried to use the last of his strength to call out to his former Padawan through their bond. 

* * *

_ Anakin… _

Anakin felt the nudge against his consciousness before it went silent. He searched for it again, but it was too far away for him to reach. 

His head ached and his thoughts were slow and disconnected – a fact he was quickly growing frustrated with. He felt something heavy restraining his legs and the panic from that thought caused him to open his eyes. He squinted at the bright daylight and his head only ached more as the loud sounds of the bustling city filtered their way through his ears. He looked at his legs and saw Obi-Wan  _ laying  _ on him. 

“M’ster,” Anakin slurred softly. 

As pain radiated throughout his body, he tried to remember what happened. His eyes landed on the destroyed speeders and suddenly everything came back to him in a flash. The bounty hunter, the chase, the crash, all of it. 

He didn’t take the time to catalog his own wounds. Instead, he turned his attention back to Obi-Wan. He was alarmed at the blood pooling quickly underneath Obi-Wan’s leg. There was a large gash from where the metal door had been crushed inwards, tearing deep into Obi-Wan’s flesh. Anakin looked back and saw a trail of blood from where Obi-Wan must have dragged himself to his side. 

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin said, voice steadier this time.

He didn’t reply. Apprehension clutched at Anakin’s throat until he was able to roll Obi-Wan onto his back and see his chest rising and falling. Anakin felt for his pulse and was alarmed by its speed. 

“Obi-Wan, please, get up,” Anakin pleaded. 

It dawned on him that he needed help. 

He slowly lifted his arm and tried to activate his comm, but it had been completely destroyed in the crash. He grabbed Obi-Wan’s arm and activated his comm instead. 

“Kenobi, were you able to apprehend the suspect?” Plo Koon’s voice said calmly over the comm. 

“Master Plo…” Anakin said slowly. “Need help… please.”

“Young Skywalker, what happened, where is Obi-Wan?” His voice turned to a quiet concerned tone. 

“Here… he’s here. He won’t wake up.” 

“Alright Anakin, I’m on my way with Ahsoka and a medical team. Can you tell me more about what’s going on?” 

“I don’t… I don’t know. I’m tired Master Plo.” 

“Anakin you need to stay awake for me alright?”

“I’m not sure I…”

“Stay awake for Obi-Wan then. He needs you to stay awake.”

Suddenly a sharper, younger female voice interjected. “Master!”

“Soka,” Anakin’s voice slurred.

“Master! What happened?” panic laced her tone. Anakin didn’t like that. It made him uneasy.

“Crashed the speeder… Obi’s gonna kill me…”

“It’s alright Anakin, can you tell me where you’re hurt?” This time, Plo Koon asked. 

“Everything’s blurry… Soka… ugh my head.”

“We’re almost there, Master, just hang on a little longer. Can you tell me what Master Kenobi’s condition is?” Ahsoka asked gently.

“Asleep… his leg… bleeding…” Anakin couldn’t find the energy to form full sentences. Everything hurt and he just wanted to sleep.

“Anakin?”

“Snips…”

“Master, stay awake for me, we’re almost there.”

“Okay…” he agreed, but Anakin had never been good at following orders. As his eyes fluttered closed, he vaguely heard the sound of Ahsoka calling his name.


	2. Take Mine

If Ahsoka hadn’t been able to sense the still thrumming Force presences of Anakin and Obi-Wan, she would have thought them both dead. Obi-Wan was laying on Anakin’s legs and Anakin was laying partially against the wall. 

She took a moment to take in the larger scene before her. Two mangled speeders were completely intertwined with each other, some distance off from her Master and Grandmaster. There was no salvaging either one. They would both be turned into scrap metal. One of the speeders was upside down, and the suspect they had been after was still inside it. He no longer had a Force presence. 

Plo Koon gently held onto Ahsoka’s shoulders, keeping her in place. Ahsoka longed to be by her Master and Grandmaster’s sides, but the medical team was attending to them now with quick, but practiced hands. Seeing Anakin so  _ still  _ when he was always a blur of motion and energy was distressing and seeing Obi-Wan so pale and weak brought tears to her eyes. She knew it was childish, but she buried her head in Plo Koon’s chest. 

“It’s alright little Soka,” Plo Koon said gently. “The medical team is going to get them stabilized and they’ll take them right back to the temple healers. They’ll be alright, they’re both strong. Trust in the Force.”

“I know, it’s just…” she said, trying to hold back tears.

“I know, Ahsoka, I know.” 

* * *

Anakin felt a weight being pulled off of him and he opened his eyes slowly. Immediately a penlight was being flashed in his eyes. He turned to the side and threw up, nausea from the sudden increase in light taking hold of him.

“He’s concussed,” he heard a voice say. “He’ll need a full scan at the temple, but he looks better off than Kenobi.”

“Where’s Obi-Wan?” Anakin asked.

The medics ignored his question and instead continued checking over his body for injuries. 

Fury started rising in Anakin. He tried reaching out to the Force, but it hurt. 

“Where. Is. Obi-Wan?” Anakin growled.

“He’s already on his way to the temple,” a medic finally answered. “We’re making sure your neck and spine are okay before we move you too much.” Her voice was kind. Anakin felt a little bad for taking a tone with her but not enough to apologize. 

“I’m alright… I need to see him.” he started trying to get up, but the medics held him down. Frustration built in him again. “Let me go!”

Suddenly, Ahsoka was at his side.

“Master, calm down. We’re about to go to the temple now. You’ll see Master Obi-Wan very soon.”

“Ahsoka?”

“Yes, Master, I’m here,” she said gently. “Now, be nice to the medics, they’re only trying to help you.”

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly. 

Said medics continued to ignore him as they loaded him onto a stretcher and put him in their medical evac ship. 

“Where’s Master Plo?” he questioned.

“Master Plo went with Obi-Wan. You’re stuck with me, Skyguy.”

“Snips?”

“Yes, Master?” 

Anakin couldn’t remember what he was going to say. His head hurt. His stomach hurt. Everything hurt. It was making it hard to focus.

“Master?” Ahsoka questioned, concern dripping from her tone. 

“I… I feel sick,” he confessed. A medic quickly placed a bin in front of him and he retched violently until he was dry heaving. 

Exhausted, Anakin laid back down. He could feel Ahsoka’s fear skyrocket through their bond. He tried pushing a wave of affection, strength and calm through their bond, but it hurt too much. “It’s okay, Snips,” he said softly instead.

Her features softened. She grabbed his hand and he tried to focus on it, centering himself around the touch, but his mind was still too cloudy. 

Anakin didn’t remember much of the ride to the temple, but he does remember Ahsoka’s hand being pulled from his.

“Snips?”

“I’m right over here Skyguy.”

Anakin looked over and saw Ahsoka standing off to the side, trying her best to stay out of everyone’s way. He then felt himself being lifted into a hospital bed right next to Obi-Wan’s. He looked at his Master and felt like he was going to be sick all over again. 

Obi-Wan was as pale as death, except for all the parts of him that were stained crimson. There was a massive gash in his thigh that was still bleeding even though the medics were working diligently to close it up. 

Anakin tried to focus on what the healers were saying about Obi-Wan.

“He has a rare blood type, we don’t have enough human blood with his specific type on hand,” Vokara said.

“If we don’t get him a blood transfusion, he will die,” Bant said solemnly. 

“Take mine,” Anakin interrupted quickly. “Take mine. I have a universal blood type, his body should accept it.”

“No, Anakin. We don’t know if you’re bleeding internally, we don’t want to endanger you any more if you are,” Bant said.

“Then scan me! See if I’m bleeding internally and if I’m not, take my blood and give it to him. Please.” 

Bant looked at Anakin and then she looked back at Obi-Wan. “Alright, but we’re going to make sure your body can handle it right now.”

“Fine,” Anakin said. 

Bant and Vokara then stood over him and closed their eyes. They hovered their hands over his body and used the Force to scan his body for any potentially life-threatening conditions they wouldn’t otherwise be able to see with the naked eye. Anakin prayed he was alright, for Obi-Wan’s sake. 

“He’s fine. It’s just the concussion,” Vokara said quickly. “Let’s do it.”

Bant nodded and started setting up Anakin for the blood donation. Vokara returned her attention to Obi-Wan and continued administering to his wounds. She started the blood transfusion with what they had and worked on keeping him stable. Some other healers had worked on cleaning and closing the long gash on his leg and had already applied bacta to it. 

Anakin didn’t even feel the needle enter his flesh arm. He watched his blood drain through the small tube into the IV bag they would eventually use on Obi-Wan. He willed it to go faster, but there wasn’t much he could do. As the bag got fuller, he was starting to feel his nausea return and some increased dizziness. 

“If… If I pass out…” Anakin started, his voice slurring again. “If I pass out… and you need more… take it… please.”

“Only if we have to, Anakin. We’re going to try and avoid that scenario.” 

Anakin felt lightheaded and dazed. His eyes roamed the room before landing on Ahsoka. She looked worried. He wanted to comfort her, tell her everything was going to be fine, but all he could manage was, “Soka… fine.”

Bant looked back at Ahsoka as though she was just remembering she was still there. “Padawan you need to leave.”

“But, Master Eerin,” Ahsoka started.

“Go wait outside, Padawan Tano. We’ll let you know when we have an update alright?”

“Okay,” she said quietly. “Hang in there Masters.”

Anakin was vaguely aware of Ahsoka’s Force presence getting farther away. 

“He needs more blood,” Vokara said quietly.

“Do you think we should risk taking more of Skywalker’s?”

“I don’t know Bant, he’s not looking too good.”

“Do it,” Anakin said weakly. “Do whatever you need to. Just... save him.”

Vokara looked over at him reluctantly. “Just take half a liter. I think that will put us in the clear.”

Anakin sighed. He didn’t even feel the new needle puncture his skin. Instead, he let his eyes flutter closed until he knew no more. 


	3. I'll Drive

Ahsoka sat in between her Master and Grandmaster. In a soft tone, she read aloud an ancient, old-world poem. They were both still asleep, but she knew Obi-Wan loved the classic literature and she knew too much quiet made Anakin feel anxious. She quietly hoped that it made both of them feel better.

A soft groan interrupted her reading. She immediately put the datapad down and stood at Obi-Wan’s side. “Master Kenobi?”

“Was that the Epic of Gilgamesh?” Obi-Wan questioned, his voice was slightly hoarse from disuse. 

Ahsoka laughed as she handed him a glass of water. “You have a good ear, Master. You’re correct, I  _ was  _ reading the Epic of Gilgamesh.” 

A small, almost smug, smile graced his lips. He accepted the glass with his good hand and drank from it gratefully.

“Woah, slow down, Master. Small sips for now.” 

Obi-Wan obediently slowed down. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired.”

“You should get some more rest, Master. Your body is still healing. There was a chance… Well… You lost a lot of blood… and…” Ahsoka stammered.

“Ahsoka,” he said quietly. “What happened?” 

“There was a crash. You and Anakin were chasing a suspect when the speeders crashed and…”

Alarm and recognition crossed Obi-Wan’s features.

“Where’s Anakin? Is he okay?” Obi-Wan said quickly, moving to get up from his position on the hospital bed.

“Woah woah, Master he’s alright,” Ahsoka said, quickly moving to push him back down. “He’s fine, Master. Look, he’s right there. He’s resting.” Ahsoka stepped slightly to the side so Obi-Wan could see him. 

Obi-Wan turned his head and stared at him for a long time. “What happened to him? Is he going to be okay?” he asked quietly. 

“Yes, Master. He’ll be fine. He was concussed, I think he hit his head when you two crashed. He’ll be a little out of it for a few days but he’ll be back to normal soon. Honestly, you’re the one who’s in worse shape. It was kind of touch-and-go there for a moment.”

Obi-Wan nodded solemnly.

“He was awake for a little bit. Long enough to give his consent to donate his blood. He passed out while they were drawing it, but they say he’s going to be fine.”

“Why did he…” Obi-Wan paused. “It was for me wasn’t it?”

“Yes, Master. You needed blood, he was the only available donor,” Ahsoka said solemnly. “Believe me, I would have been first in line, but apparently two different species can’t donate blood to each other without killing the other, so I let Anakin do it.”

“I appreciate your restraint,” he said dryly. 

“I’m glad you’re okay, Master. Next time, Master Plo and I should be the ones to go on a high-speed chase through the city, we’re probably better at it than you two.” 

Realization lit up Obi-Wan’s eyes. “Where’s Master Plo? Where is the bounty hunter? Did he escape?”

“Master Plo was with you when you got here, but he left to go report to the council,” Ahsoka said, trying to answer Obi-Wan’s rapid-fire question. “As for the bounty hunter… he was killed in the crash.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes darkened. “Well, I guess we got him then,” he said sheepishly. 

“We were supposed to get him alive.”

“A minor detail.” 

“Yes, well, luckily he was the only casualty,” Ahsoka paused. Tears filled her eyes. “When I saw you two… I don’t… I don’t know... it looked bad.”

Obi-Wan’s blue eyes softened. He reached out and grabbed her small hand in his. “I’m sorry Ahsoka, you shouldn’t have had to have seen that.” 

“It’s okay, it’s just that... it could have been so much worse.”

“Yes, it most certainly could have been,” Obi-Wan said, glancing over at Anakin. “But we don’t need to focus on the ‘what if’s’ Ahsoka. Stay present in the here and now. Anakin and I are alive. That is what matters right now.” 

“Yes, Master.” 

Ahsoka could see that Obi-Wan was struggling to keep his eyes open. His gaze lingered on Anakin, but he was blinking more and more frequently. 

“Rest now, Master,” Ahsoka said warmly. She watched him turn to her and then look over at Anakin again, concern filling his eyes. “He’s okay, Master. I’ll keep an eye on him while you’re asleep. Just rest.”

“He really is going to be the death of me isn’t he?” Obi-Wan sighed. His eyes locked on Ahsoka’s again. “Thank you, Ahsoka.”

“Of course, Master.” 

She took the glass of water from his hands and continued reading softly, even as his eyes closed. 

* * *

_ Three Weeks Later _

It wasn’t long before Anakin and Obi-Wan were back on their feet and sparring with each other in the training salles. Supposedly they were showing Ahsoka some new defensive moves, but Ahsoka knew they just wanted an excuse to spar with each other. 

The Jedi Master and Jedi Knight spun and twirled around each other in a series of impressive strikes and lunges. Anakin and Obi-Wan were pretty evenly met for most of the fight, but at the last minute, Obi-Wan got the upper hand and knocked Anakin’s training saber from his hand. He held the tip of his saber to Anakin’s neck.

“Yield,” he commanded. He was breathing heavily and sweat darkened his ginger hair, but Obi-Wan couldn’t hide the triumphant grin that graced his lips. 

“Fine, I surrender,” Anakin said in mock defeat. He looked just as exhausted as Obi-Wan. They took a second to catch their breath.

“Let’s make it interesting. The Padawans vs. the Jedi Master,” Obi-Wan said, his voice cocky.

“Hey! I’m not a Padawan anymore!” Anakin retorted.

“Then why do you fight like one?”

Ahsoka burst out laughing.

“Oh, it’s on old man!” Anakin sneered. “Ahsoka, get over here! Let’s show _Master_ Kenobi how it’s done!”

Ahsoka jumped up from her spot on the bench and called two training sabers to her hands. The three of them got into their opening stances before they collided in a flurry of lunges, feints and parries. 

Obi-Wan expertly blocked all three training sabers and in one swift move, knocked one of Ahsoka’s out of her hands. He called the fallen saber to his left hand and fought off some of Anakin’s bolder approaches. 

Obi-Wan pushed them backwards, forcing them to take long, awkward steps while fending off his attacks. Just as he thought he officially had the upper hand on his Padawan and Grandpadawan, Anakin jumped backwards, landing on the bench that was pressed against the wall and using it to backflip over Obi-Wan’s head. 

Surprised and now defending two sides, Obi-Wan’s torso was left wide-open. Ahsoka saw her chance and pressed the tip of her training saber into his chest. Anakin took the opportunity to disarm Obi-Wan and press his saber to Obi-Wan’s neck.

Obi-Wan raised his hands in surrender. “Alright, I yield!”

Anakin laughed triumphantly. “And the student becomes the Master!”

“Only with the help of his other student!” Obi-Wan fired back. 

“Yeah, Master, where’s my credit?” Ahsoka said indignantly. 

“Patience, Padawan. You’ll get your credit when you become a knight.”

Ahsoka glared at him.

“Come on, I think that’s enough training for today,” Obi-Wan said, laughter lighting up his eyes for the first time in what felt like ages. “Let’s get cleaned up and go to Dex’s.  _ I’ll  _ drive.”

Anakin looked at him sheepishly. “You’re really not going to let that go are you?”

“Oh no, not for a while my former Padawan,” he grinned.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at both of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr now! You can follow me [@stolen-pen-name23 ](https://stolen-pen-name23.tumblr.com/)


End file.
